Knuckles' Reunion
by KSK
Summary: Sorry, the story is better than the summary. After a tough battle with "Eggman" and a group of Shadow Relics, an echidna "falls" into the human world and strangely knows more than she's saying. Can the friends find the hidden truth before she's gone?
1. Introduction to Kitana's Fate: Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic X, if I did I would have all the Chaos Emerald and Chaos. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
2000 years ago....  
  
In a village near the Echidna Empire, there was a peach colored, green eyed echidna girl with two neon blue stripes on each of her dread locks. She wore a white silk robe that resembles an Egyptian's robe, leather sandals and a sapphire blue feathered headband; she had no jewelry except for her golden arm bands on both her arms with pictures of the legend of the Chaos Emeralds engraved on them.  
  
She sat down near the Chao and listen to them sing. She loved their singing but, whenever she tried to get closer to them, they would always crawl away. She gave up trying to sit closer to them. She closed her eyes and meditated while the Chao sang. "Kitana, is that you?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
Kitana gasped and turned around to find a red echidna that looked like Knuckles except he wore a yellow detailed toga, armor and had white stripes on his dread locks. "Sao, you nearly scared the sprits out of me," shook Kitana as he came and sat next to her chuckling, "what's so funny Sao?" He looked at the Chao, "Let me guess Kitana, listening to them again?"  
  
Kitana blushed and nodded her head. "When will you stop Kitana?" Sao asked "I'm not sure but, you have to be patient with them. It could free you from stress and hate. It's very relaxing once you get used to it," she smiled warmly.  
  
"Kitana," Sao stood up and turned to her grimly. Seeing the dark expression on his face, she stood up facing him. She enclosed her hands around his, "What has happened Sao? Tell me, I beg of you." He looked at her with worried eyes, he spoke sadly "You are to be sent to the great empire, to its heart. You are not to return the village unless you pass their test."  
  
"What?" Gasped Kitana, she sunk to the soft green grass with shock. How could they do this to me? Can I not have peace nor voice? Tears formed in her emerald eyes, she looked up at Sao. Why? "I'm sorry," Sao said softy "I tried to argue but, it was no use Kitana, I'm sorry." He left her with the happy singing Chao. Before he went back into the forest, Sao looked back at Kitana. I'm sorry.  
  
Kitana covered her face with her hands, she tried to calm herself down and listen to the Chao but, she found it no use. A small hot tear fell from her cheek and the Chao stopped singing. They gazed at her with sadness and one of them walked towards her. "Cho?" it said.  
  
Kitana glanced at them with her tear stained face. All of them were around her and the one in front of her jumped on her lap and hugged her. The water from the altar rose up and settled down to reveal Chaos staring at them with his big glossy yellow eyes. He walked out of the water heading towards them with his tall blue gel like structure. He stopped just a few feet away from them.  
  
Kitana hugged the one on her lap in fear. She gazed at Chaos in fear that he might hurt the Chao around her and herself. "Please don't hurt them, they didn't do anything to harm anyone. Please don't harm them, I beg of you," Kitana said bravely and stood up with the Chao in her arms. "Please don't, she thought please don't hurt the Chao. Chaos stepped forward towards her. Who said I was going to harm them Kitana? "What? Wh-who said that," Stammered Kitana as glanced side to side quickly.  
  
I did, my name is Chaos. I am the protector of the Chao. I have existed for a thousand years watching over them. Chaos said telepathically "You can talk?" she asked shyly, Chaos nodded his head. He outstretched his hand towards Kitana. Don't worry I don't bite, not that I could though. joked Chaos as Kitana placed the Chao on the ground. Kitana touched Chaos' hand and recoiled. "I'm alright. Um, do you mind about the Chao, I fear that I might step on them," she requested, I could just carry you, offered Chaos. "No, I prefer to walk thank you," blushed Kitana, Oh I insist, He told her mentally.  
  
She shook her head, "Uh, no thank you." Alright, wait here. He walked towards the altar and turned around when he was on the steps. He placed two of his fingers in his "mouth" and made a short high pitched whistle. Soon the Chao were crawling towards him, leaving Kitana amazed. She made her way towards Chaos, "Wow, I never thought that they would do that," Kitana commented. They'll do that if you face them and make a short high pitched noise, especially if it's a whistle. Chaos told her Best if you go now.  
  
Kitana nodded, she waved good bye to Chaos and left for the empire. When she got to the capital, most of the echidna there greeted her warmly. She walked up the great steps of the Elders' Pyramid with confidence. This is it. She thought I came this far and I won't turn back. Kitana opened the great doors and stepped inside...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I really hope I get reviews for this chapter. Plus, this is my first time writing a Sonic X story. If you have suggestions please review. One more thing people if you know how to get italics here let me know 'cause I don't know how.  
  
Knuckles: I thought this was about me.  
  
It is....  
  
Knuckles: Then why did you start with whatever her name is.  
  
Kitana: It's Kitana! K-I-T-A-N-A! 


	2. Two Tests and the Begining of Another

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic X but, I do own Kitana and Sao. I don't own Inyuasha either but, I will be using Inyuasha moments in the next chapters.  
  
Since I can't use italics I'll use these thingies ` ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kitana stepped inside the stone room and glanced around, looking for the Great Elders of the Echidna Empire. Suddenly, the room turned dark and was filled with small twinkling lights that resembled the stars in the night sky. Some of them were bunched together to form little galaxies or nebulas.  
  
The room filled Kitana with awe, she felt as if she was drifting in space itself. Small hazy colored smoke of various colors floated around lazily, creating a dreamlike feeling. She felt as though she died and went to the stars.  
  
Kitana heard voices whispering softly and kindly in her head. She didn't want to forget this beautiful place and feeling so she savored it as long as she could. Kitana opened her eyes half way in a dreamlike position. She blinked twice and looked around her.  
  
Kitana found her self in the cold stone room once more. She sighed and felt that she did not want to back to the place where no one loved her nor heard her. "I guess this is the wrong place," she whispered quietly to herself.  
  
"You passed the test of the Elders young one," said a voice behind her. Kitana spun around to find an elderly echidna in green priest robes holding a beautifully detailed staff. "Huh? What do you mean sir?" she asked him. `She did not understand this.` he thought "I'll explain this. If you can see the stars with your heart and your other senses, you pass. If you just see an empty room without your heart, you failed. You have sensed the stars around you, young one."  
  
Kitana stared blankly at the old priest, she still did not fully understand this way. The priest gestured her to follow him to the jungle. They walked to the vast jungle and reached a clearing. The priest tapped the ground with his staff and the ground glowed bright green, "Watch," he told her in a soft tone.  
  
The light of the ground engulfed them both, Kitana shut her eyes tightly and prayed for safety. "We are here now, open your eyes and feel the winds," the priest whispered to her. Kitana opened her eyes and blinked a couple times. They were in the clouds she turned and studied the area as the breezes passed by, "Where are we?" he turned to her and replied "This is the test of the great sprit of the eight winds." Kitana widen her eyes, she was shocked, "Do you mean Whirlwind, the Feathered Dragon?"  
  
The priest nodded and pointed forward to the bright green light "You must find the Storm Feather of Whirlwind if you wish to harness the power of the eight winds." He instructed her. Kitana thought for a while about her decision, she ran forward towards the path before her.  
  
Kitana fought and climbed through the course while searching for the Orb of Whirlwind. She came across dead ends often during the course. She collected a few rings on her way, and kept running. Finally, at the end of the course, Kitana made it to the treasure. She was tired, torn, scarred but, she came in proud of herself. There in front of her, was a bright green orb floating in the winds. In the orb were the symbol of the eight winds and the symbol of Whirlwind. Kitana gazed at the orb and held it with both of her hands.  
  
Green lights and winds surrounded her, she felt the wind wrapped themselves around her hands and her head felt lighter as her woven blue headband fell. When the lights and winds disappeared, Kitana looked at herself in an amazed sort of way. Instead of the sapphire blue feathered headband, she now had a beautiful hair band in shades of green, it was rimmed with golden silk and small green rare emeralds, there was a larger green emerald on the sides of the hair band, and there were three white green tipped feathers held together behind the side emeralds by their roots.  
  
Kitana glanced at her hands which in her surprise, were in gloves in two colors of green: forest and light, the underside and the fingers were light green and the rest was forest, there was an smooth oval shaped green jewel on the back of her hands. Kitana studied the new items carefully, in the green jewels she discovered that there was the symbol of Whirlwind inside.  
  
She soon realized that the orb was missing from her hands, Kitana called herself a bitch for losing the Orb of Whirlwind. Kitana searched on her knees for the orb, she didn't want to fail Whirlwind's test. Kitana gave up trying to find the orb and called herself bitch again. Slowly, she felt that she was sinking into the clouds. When she passed through the clouds, Kitana started to fall more rapidly.  
  
Kitana can feel herself increasing speed, falling faster, faster, and faster till she could hold her awareness anymore. Kitana blacked out on the stone hard floor. The next day, Kitana stirred in her sleep. She had a headache from all that falling. She opened her eyes and saw two blurry figures standing above her. "Hey Kit, you alright? You don't look too good," asked one of the figures.  
  
`Of course!` she thought in her head, Kitana spoke in a low voice "How hard did I land Ara?" Kitana's vision cleared and saw Sao and a black hedgehog which looked almost like Shadow except it was a female plus, she was wearing red gloves, a black robe with a bright red scarf around her neck. Aura removed a quill from Kitana's face.  
  
"You didn't fall Kit. You blacked out on the floor like you were in a nightmare or something," said Aura as she straightened Kitana's quills. Sao sit on her bed next to her, "Don't scare us like that Kitana. Anyway congratulations on the tests too," he hugged her and Kitana blushed a little bit. Aura noticed right away and pried Sao from Kitana, "Sao you idiot! What the hell are you trying to do make her burst? Geez, whatever you do, don't make a move on her ya got it?"  
  
Aura stared at Kitana, "Hey Kit you good, right?" Kitana was dazed and made a blank face at the others. "So it was a dream wasn't it?" She asked emotionlessly "Anyways, what's with you and green things? Is green some sort of fashion statement now?" asked Aura teasingly.  
  
Kitana looked at her gloves and her hair band. `So it wasn't a dream at all.` thought Kitana "No, I just got them before I passed out." Kitana's stomach growled and made Kitana blush, "Kit, no wonder you don't look good. You skipped lunch and dinner yesterday. Don't worry, I saved some roasted boar yesterday," said Aura whiled she looked around in her brown leather bag. The priest walked in to her room and stands next to Sao.  
  
"I see you are awake," smiled the priest. A black armored hedgehog with white highlights and a long sword walked into the room with brownish yellow eyes. Aura rolled her eyes, annoyed "Oh great, here comes my half brother Maxwell. What in tarnation are you doing here?" "Shaddup, Carmen," he snapped at her.  
  
"Make me Umber you jion! I like to see you try," sneered Aura "Hn, I though you would say that iko. Hey Kit, you're okay right?" he winked at her, Aura was flaming with fury and rage "HEY! DON'T HIT ON HER YA JION!" she yelled. Kitana, Sao and the priest sweatdropped at the two. Kitana clenched her fists and cried "Ara, Max, both of you ASOYDAY!" the green gems glowed and both Aura and Maxwell fell to the floor facedown with a thud.  
  
"Damn, I don't want to get on her bad side," whispered Sao to the priest who was nodding in reply. Kitana blinked at the two craters in the stone floor "Oops..." "Dang Kit, I gotta get myself one of those gems." Aura said weakly from the crater. The priest helped both of them out of the craters as Kitana ate the roasted boar Aura gave her, "You can have one if you pass one of the tests of the elemental force of fire, earth and water. Kitana has passed the test of wind and cannot take another elemental test since she carries the symbol of the wind with her. I could take you to the tests if you wish," Aura thought for a moment and asked "If I get pass fire and carry the symbol, am I immune to the asoyday?"  
  
The priest paced across the room and looked back at Aura with wisdom "Yes," "Coolness, so when do I start?" smiled Aura, the priest smiled at her, "It depends on which element you chose." "Sweet, I'll pick red hot flames," giggled Aura "Pffff. If Carmen is getting' fire, I'm picking earth," grinned Maxwell.  
  
The priest nodded at their decision "By the way, I'm Yuji the Akasha" "Whoa! The Akasha?" they asked in unison, shocked. The next day, Yuji led everyone to the red mountains. Yuji pointed with his Ivory staff of the Akasha to where the Fiery Heart of Sunra the Phoenix was. Aura dashed down into the mountain to find the heart....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay some terms are used here so they are: Jion=Bastard, Iko=Bitch and Asoyday=Sit  
  
Knuckles: Uh, is Aura going to rip out a bloody heart?  
  
No stupid, it's the name of the orb of the elemental sprit. There's an explanation of the sprits, orbs and the tests. So there.  
  
Maxwell: When's that?  
  
Before the next chapter officially starts dum-dumb.  
  
Maxwell: Iko....  
  
Baka... 


End file.
